Semana Mericcup
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Celebrando la semana de Mérida e Hipo. One-shots diarios sobr ellos :D
1. Enana, Idiota

**Yo: semana mericcup! **

**Mai: No puedo negarlo es mi pareja favorita de "RotBTD" así que disfruten**

* * *

_**~Enana, Idiota~**_

Las risas resonaban por todo el castillo.

- ¡Mérida, las princesas no ríen descontrolada mente!- se escucharon los gritos de Elinor.

- Oh, vamos- dijo el chico decepcionado

- Sigo siendo más alta que tu- se burlo la pelirroja

- Algún día creceré

- Para eso falta mucho tiempo Hipo, mucho tiempo.

- Tu que sabes, algún día despertare y seré más alto que tu

- Si como no. ¿Acaso no ves la diferencia?

Hipo volvió a pararse enfrente de Merida y vio que comparado a la pelirroja era muy chico. El pobre castaño le llegaba apenas en donde empezaban los azules ojos de la muchacha.

-¡Por Thor!- dijo el separándose. Mérida siguió riendo fuertemente.

- Mis hermanos están más altos que tu- le dijo burlandose.

- Algún día estare más alto que tu Merida- le dijo amenazante. Y como la chica no paraba de reír y no quería hacerlo arrastro a Hipo con sus hermanos para medirlos.

~Después del estreno del trailer de "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"~

- ¡TE-LO-DIJE!- ahora fue el turno de burlarse del muchacho.

- Ni creas, sólo son unos centímetros- se paró junto a el y vio que le llegaba apenas a los labios.

- Ja- le dijo el en burla.

- Cállate- le dijo molesta

- Te dije que un día iba a crecer más que tu

- No se vale, fueron varias semanas en las que no te vi

-¿Y?

- Tu dijiste que seria de un día a otro

- Pues para ti si fue de un día para otro

-Eres un idiota- le dijo con los brazos en jarra

- Y tu una enana- le dijo el de la misma forma.

- Pero soy TU enana- le dijo mirándolo

- Y yo tu idiota- la tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano de la mejilla y así la acercó hacia el para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

- Te amo enana- le dijo Hipo al separarse.

- Idiota, yo te amo más- le respondió tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo otra vez a ella.


	2. Dia de campo

_**-Día de campo-**_

- Hipo, ¿a dónde vamos?- la pelirroja estaba siendo guiada por el castaño ya que tenía los ojos vendados.

- Ya veras, tu sólo sígueme- le respondió el.

- Primero me subes a Chimuelo y luego me guías a quien sabe donde, ¿qué pasa?

- Aguarda- caminaron un poco más. La chica no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

- Listo ya quítate la venda.- le dijo Hipo. Mérida casi desgarra el pañuelo para poder ver en donde se encontraba.

Abrió grandes los ojos al encontrarse en el bosque juntó a un río, en el suelo estaba todo para un perfecto día de campo.

- Hipo, que tierno- le dijo parándose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Ven- la tomo de la mano y ambos se sentaron en el piso.

- Vaya, ¿en serio cocinaste esto?- dijo Mérida después de comer.

- Pues, si en Berk casi siempre cocino en las mañanas. Digamos que mi padre no es muy atento- Pues cocinas fantástico- se acerco hacia el chico y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Ambos chicos se recostaron en el piso mirando hacia las nubes que empezaban a teñirse desde el amarillo al carmesí. Con la llegada de la noche el aire comenzó a enfriarse y no tardo mucho en congelar a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Tienes frio?- le pregunto Hipo.

-No

El se acerco hacia ella y enredo sus brazos a su alrededor.

-¿Tienes frio?- volvió a preguntar.

- Ahora ya no- dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias por todo- susurro

- No es nada, _mi princesa_

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo, mas para Merida. Hipo la movio un par de veces y ella no reaccionaba. Si, asi es, Merida se había quedado dormida. Para no molestrala el también se quedo, ahí recostado en el pasto con ella a su lado.

* * *

**Mai: *enternecida***

**Yo: Sabia que tenias un lado tierno **

**Mai: Shhh! Mejor a contestar los reviews**

_**LADI JUPITER: **_**Que bueno que te gusto :) Espero que también este**

_**trueloveofredheads: **_**La idea la vi en una foto en Facebook y me gusto taaaaaaaaaaanto :3**

_**Crossovergirl:**_**Vaya, me alegro que un fic mio sea el primero que te guste. Mi tumbrl es: nosoyrarasoyoriginal y ya te sigo :)**

_**mitzuki-kazami:**_**Creo que todos coinciden en que es lindo ajajaja y si amo el mericcup viva! :DDDD**


	3. ¿Cocinar?

**¿Cocinar?**

Mérida estaba en la cocina del palacio de Dunbroch. Maudie y varias chicas de ofrecieron a ayudarla pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

- Después de acabar...se mete al horno...a 80 grados por dos horas* - musito la chica la cual traía el cabello amarrado en un moño y estaba cubierta de harina. - Jamás va a terminar si lo dejo así, si pongo la temperatura más alta tal vez esto sea más rápido.- y así lo hizo.

- Mérida- se oyó un grito lejano.

- Ay, no, no, no,no- ella se desato el mandil y corrió a la puerta de la cocina.

- Ahí estas- exclamo Hipo feliz.

- Jajaja si aquí estoy- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

- Oye, ¿qué estabas haciendo?- le dijo pasando su dedo por la nariz de la chica que inmediatamente se llenó de harina.

- Nada

- ¿Acaso no esta Maudie ? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cocinar- se ofreció el muchacho.

- No, Maudie esta aquí. De hecho...¡me esta enseñado a cocinar!

- Wow, ¿estas cocinando? Yo quiero ver eso- intentó entrar a la cocina peor Mérida se lo impidió.

- No entres - pidió la pelirroja

- Oh, vamos- el chico la esquivo y entro encontrándose con el gran desorden que había echo la chica.- ¿qué paso aquí? - exclamo al ver el gran desorden.

- Nada- siguió insistiendo la chica.

- ¿y porqué huele a quemado?

- ¡Dioses!- grito la chica antes de ir corriendo hacia el horno.

Con unos guantes sacó- sin ningún cuidado alguno- el bastante quemado pastel.

- Pensé que Maudie te estaba ayudando

- Pues ya viste que no- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿y porqué querías cocinar tu sola? Sabes que bien te pude haber ayudado

- Era para ti- dijo entredientes

- Vamos, sabes que no tienes que hacer nada para mi

- Pero quería hacerlo. Has hecho muchas cosas lindas por mi.

- Con tu sólo existencia es lo mejor para mi- le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo fuertemente.

* * *

**Yo: No pudimos publicar el miércoles ^.^U**

**Mai: Tuvo un bloqueo mental **

**Yo: -.- Reviews!**

**LADIJUPITER: No, por supuesto que seguiré "Conocidos, amigos o algo más" la cosa es que no se cómo ponerlo todo ordenado pero ya pronto tendremos el final :'(**


End file.
